An Ookami's Love
by EstherxIon14
Summary: Kagome and Kouga's story. How it would have ended up if she chose Kouga.


**A Wolf's Love**

**by, Miyu Kusunoha**

Chapter 1: Kagome's Era, InuYasha's Sorrow

Kouga and InuYasha were yelling and bickering when Kagome came to Kaede's village. "How long has it been today?" Kagome asked Sango, obviously annoyed, according to her posture. "About five minutes or so," she replied, a slight laugh in her voice, " Better break this up before it gets ugly." Kagome nodded, set her backpack down, and whispered, "Sit boy." InuYasha fell to the ground and Kouga stared at him. "So you're finally back, I see," InuYasha groaned, rising his head from the dirt. Kouga tried to hide his amusement as InuYasha set up. "How many times do I have to tell you not to yell at him? He was just coming to visit!" Kagome snapped, walking over to InuYasha with her fists clenched. "Don't do anything rash," Kouga said, smiling in amusement.

InuYasha shot him death glare, then looked at Kagome fearfully. Kagome now stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Kagome, please, it's not a big deal," Kouga reasoned, placing a hand on her shoulder. She released her fists and put her hand on his. "Don't ever yell at him like that again. I don't care how much he's irritating you, he is **not** a baka yaroo." Kagome turned and walked to Sango, who was staring at her in amazement. Kagome huffed, then, smiling, said, "I'm okay now." Sango gave her a " not convenced" look, causing Kagome to add, "Really, I am. Don't worry." Sango shook her head as Kouga hugged her from the back, His tail wagging due to being so close to her. They have been dating for about two months now.

Kagome still had power over InuYasha, but just wasn't as close to him as she once was. InuYasha, however, still loved her more than his life. He couldn't believe she choose **Kouga** over him**.** "Hey baby," she greeted Kouga, swaying along with his hug. She could feel his heartbeat and feel his warmth. He suddenly let go of her and started growling at the woods behind them. InuYasha did the same. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Kagome looked at the trees with fear. "Naraku." InuYasha and Kouga growled in unison, seeing a white figure appearing. Kagome quickly got her bow and sacred arrow, reading in for lanch. "Ready for the chance to show your new powers?" Kouga whispered, a smile of anxiousness across his face. "Oh yeah," she replied, her eyes turning a dark marron. She shot her arrow, hitting her target in the shoulder. She suddenly drew her katana from its sheth and charged at Naraku with anger and rage. Naraku smiled and lazily threw a dager at her, percing her left thigh. InuYasha started to go after her then drew back when he heard her laugh. "You really think a dager is gonna stop this hanyou? Ha! You've been mistaken," Kagome declared, taking out the dager and throwing it into a tree trunk.

" 'Hanyou'?!" InuYasha was astonished to see Kagome with a long, furry ookami tail swaying in the wind and marron eyes shaped like Kouga's. Kouga smiled as Kagome straightened her posture and pointed her katana to Naraku's neck, growling as she did so. Naraku quickly retreated, realizing he was biting off more than he could chew at this point. Kagome, satisfied with her progress, put the katana, named Tetsaga, into her sheth. Sango cleaned the blood off her thigh and wrapped it up in gaze. As Sango was wrapping it, Kagome realized that Sango was fumbling a little, like she was nervous or something. Kagome just figured she didn't want to make a mistake. "Don't be so nervous. You're doing fine." Kagome smiled at Sango and patted her head

"Hey Kouga, wanna come to my era to meet my family?" Kagome asked, smiling as she stood up. Sango quickly got up, almost falling over her own feet, and strode off, not even looking back. Kagome thoght that was a little strange. "Weird. Anyways, so what d'ya say?" Kagome asked again, smiling. Kouga nodded as Kagome walked to the hut to get her stuff. Sango saw her come in and quickly stood up. "Can I come to your era, too?" she asked, polietly bowing. "Sure," Kagome replied, a sweet smile on her face. Sango smiled and left to go fetch her clothes. "Sango's coming too," Kagome stated, walking outside with the backpack she always carried. "Can I come too?" InuYasha asked, anxiousness in his voice. Kagome looked at Kouga, who shot her a "no" face. "Sorry, not this time. Maybe next time," Kagome answered as she saw InuYasha's smile fade. She quickly looked away, not wanting to show him or Kouga the begining tears in her eyes. She has never been to her world with anyone except InuYasha.

Kagome quickly walked past InuYasha, and InuYasha saw the tears falling off her face. He was taken back. "Kagome, are you-," he tried to say the rest then he saw Kagome walk up to Kouga, her body touching his. Kouga wrapped his arms around her body, Kagome just standing there. Tears were forming again as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. I know it's hard for you. You've never regected him before. Go ahead and let it all out," Kouga whispered, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of her sakura blossom purfume. Kagome started crying and held him tight. Sango walked out and said her goodbyes. "Kouga, get everything you think you'll need. We won't be returning for about three months," Kagome sighed, not looking back at InuYasha, "Come on Sango." Sango hurried along by their side. InuYasha tried to say something, but it was stuck in his throat.

"Kagome, don't you think you're being a little rash. I mean, InuYasha didn't do anything to you, did he?" Sango asked, trying to keep up with them. Kagome gripped Kouga's hand a little to hard, causinghim to yelp, "Ouch!" Kagome quickly took off most of the pressure, and Kouga whispered, "She doesn't like to talk about it." Sango looked confused, so Kagome added, "Let's just say he tried to kill me, literally." Sango shuddered at the thought of InuYasha trying to literally kill her. "I get your point. Nevermind then." Sango then saw the Bone Eaters Well and gripped Kagome's hand. "Let's go," Kagome said, then jumped into the well, still holding Kouga and Sango's hands.


End file.
